Finn's First Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Nick and his family and friends celebrate little Finn's first birthday.


**Baby Finn, Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**Takes place when Greta is just a few weeks old.**

**I had to write a story for baby Finn's first birthday! I think, if I remember when I published my story Finn, his birthday is the 23rd of February. But I couldn't wait to publish this! I wondered how his CSI family would do for his first birthday, and here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

It had been the most amazing year of Nick's life. He couldn't believe that it was just a year ago he learned the woman he loved was hurt and not expected to recover - and stunned to learn she was pregnant with his child. It had been one year since Nick met the most wonderful surprise of his life: his baby son, Finn Warrick Stokes. Even if Finn's birth was a complete surprise, Nick absolutely loved being his daddy. Watching Finn grow and love his daddy made Nick happier than he'd ever been.

Now Nick's son was turning a year old. Nick couldn't believe how much his son had grown in the past year. To see the happy, active little boy toddling around the house and babbling with Sam the dog, you might never know he was born premature and Nick didn't even know Julie was having his baby. Nick often wished he had his son's energy, the way Finn was so curious about everything. Nick sometimes thought Finn took his first few steps and then took off running.

Nick smiled as he looked in on his sleeping son. Sometimes he still couldn't believe the little boy sleeping in his crib was his son. Nick absolutely adored Finn. No matter what might have happened between him and Julie, Finn would always be his first priority.

Finn blinked open his eyes, looked up at his father and smiled. Nick smiled warmly. "Hey, Finney."

"Dada," Finn said softly as he reached up to him.

Nick lifted his son into his arms. "Happy birthday, Finney," he said.

Finn sleepily laid his head on his daddy's shoulder and smiled. Nick loved just simple moments like this.

"Finney," Nick said. "This is a very, very big day. It's your very first birthday." He smiled at the baby boy.

"Yeah," Nick continued as he rubbed his son's back. "One year ago today...I met the most amazing little boy ever." He sat in the rocking chair and set Finn on his lap. Looking at his son, Nick could see Julie in the mischievous gleam in Finn's eyes. A warm smile came to his face. He would always be grateful for his and Julie's son.

Finn looked up at his father and smiled. "Ah!"

Nick smiled warmly. "Yeah. You ready for your birthday?"

"Ooh," Finn said as he smiled at his father.

Everyone gathered at Nick's house to celebrate Finn's birthday. Nick's parents arrived to help celebrate their youngest grandchild's birthday. Greg, Morgan and Jackson arrived with baby Greta, and Finn smiled at the sweet newborn baby girl. Nick and his parents loved seeing the two friends together. And Finn loved seeing everyone. He loved all the attention, and Nick loved seeing his son so happy.

Just before it was time to serve the cake, Nick's doorbell rang. He narrowed his eyebrow. "Who could that be?" he asked Finn. The baby boy simply smiled at his father.

"I thought everyone was here," Nick's mother Jillian said. She knew his siblings couldn't come, but they sent gifts.

Nick walked to the door and smiled when he looked through the peephole. He opened the door and greeted his former boss, D.B. Russell and his wife Barbara. "Hey!"

"Hi, Nick," D.B. said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us," Barbara added as she handed Nick the wrapped gift.

"Thank you," Nick said with a warm smile. "Come on in."

D.B. and Barbara greeted everyone. Jackson rushed up to hug his former babysitter. "Mrs. Barbara!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Barbara said as she hugged Jackson.

"Who is this grown guy," D.B. said with a grin.

"Uncle D.B.!" Jackson said with a laugh.

Everyone greeted the former supervisor and his wife with smiles and hugs. D.B. and Barbara both smiled warmly when they saw their good friend's son in Nick's mother's arms. "Whoa," D.B. said softly. "He's really grown."

"Yeah," Nick said as he took his son. "He's a year old, he's walking...and just this morning, we found a new tooth." Nick smiled at his son, and Finn rewarded Nick with a big smile.

Barbara and D.B. couldn't stop smiling at the son of their dear friend. Like Nick, they wished Julie were alive and she and Nick were raising Finn together. But they knew Finn was innocent and deserved to be loved and happy.

"Look," Nick whispered to his son as he pointed to his former supervisor. "That's your Aunt Barbara and your Uncle D.B."

Finn looked at his mother's dear friends and a wide smile crossed his face. "Ah!" the baby boy said.

D.B. and Barbara had warm smiles as they greeted Finn. They'd always miss Julie, but knew her and Nick's son was a little part of her that carried on.

"Hello," Barbara said to the sweet baby. Finn surprised Barbara by reaching for her. "Oh," Barbara said with a soft laugh. She smiled as she held the baby boy. "Hi," she whispered.

"Nick," D.B. said. "He looks wonderful. You're really doing a great job."

"Thanks," Nick said with a warm smile.

"I'm serious," D.B. said. "You're the lead CSI, you're a great dad...I think Julie would be proud." He smiled as he watched his wife with their dear friend's baby son. D.B. smiled at his former CSI. "We're proud of you."

Nick smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks." He smiled as Finn babbled to Barbara like he was telling her a story. He truly loved every moment with his son.

"Uncle Nicky?" Jackson asked. "Is it time for baby Finn to have cake?"

Barbara, D.B., Nick and Jillian all smiled at Jackson. "I think he's ready," Nick said with a wink and smile to his godson. Barbara handed Finn to his father, and Nick smiled at his son. "You ready for birthday cake, Finney?"

"Come on, everybody!" Jackson called. "Cake time!"

Finn smiled at his friend. Nick smiled as he stood with Finn at the table. Finn watched mesmerized as his grandmother lit the candle on his cake. "Da!" Finn said as he pointed to the cake.

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "You ready?"

"Ah!" Finn squealed.

Everyone laughed softly and gathered around the table. Just as everyone began to sing "happy birthday", Finn reached for the cake and got a handful of frosting. "Oh!" He said as he looked at his frosting-covered fingers.

Nick and his parents laughed. "You going to let everyone else have some cake?" Roger asked his grandson. Finn responded by sticking his hand in his mouth and smiling.

Jackson and everyone laughed. "Finn!" Jackson said. "You've got to wait until we sing!"

"BA!" Finn shouted. Nick kissed his son's head.

Everyone smiled as they sang "happy birthday" to the sweet boy. Finn smiled and clapped his hands, loving being the center of attention.

Jillian gave Finn a piece of cake, and was sure to give him a piece from where he grabbed his frosting. Finn gazed wide-eyed at the piece of cake, causing his grandparents and CSI family to laugh softly.

Nick couldn't stop smiling at his son. "I think you like your cake, huh, Finney?" Nick asked. Finn responded by grabbing a handful of cake and putting it in his mouth with a big smile. Nick smiled warmly, loving seeing his son so happy.

Finn smiled as he grabbed another handful of birthday cake. Nick and his parents laughed as they watched the baby boy with more cake on his face and hands than in his mouth. Finn held his hand out to his father. "Dada da?" He said as if asking Nick if he wanted some cake.

"That for me?" Nick asked as he licked some frosting from Finn's fingers. Finn giggled at his father, who gave him a big hug.

"Looks like he loves his cake," Jillian said. She and everyone loved watching Nick and Finn.

"Yeah," Nick said as he smiled at his happy son.

When it came time to open presents, Finn was more interested in the wrapping paper. He giggled when Nick or Sara ripped the paper. Sara and everyone had to laugh at the sweet boy. "You know, I don't know if he'll want the toys," Nick said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Just give him paper."

Baby Greta fussed softly in Morgan's arms and Finn stopped and looked at the newborn. "Ooh," he whispered as he pointed to Greg and Morgan's baby daughter.

"Yeah," Nick whispered. "You see your buddy?" Finn smiled at the sweet baby girl. Nick and everyone loved watching the children together.

Everyone loved spending time with baby Finn, and Finn loved being the center of attention. He smiled when his CSI family cooed and visited with him, and loved playing with Jackson, Joshua, Eli, Maria and Helena.

Nick couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched his baby son. He never thought he'd be a single dad, but he loved Finn more than anything. And Finn adored his father just as much as Nick loved him. Finn always had a happy smile for his father and never tired of spending time with him. And Nick always wanted to spend as much time as he could with Finn. No matter how tired Nick was after a case or a shift, seeing Finn brought him more joy than he ever thought possible.

Greg, Sara and Tina offered to stay and help Nick and his parents clean up after the party. This gave Nick's parents a chance to visit with Morgan and Greg's parents, who were in town for Greta's birth and Jackson's birthday. Greta simply looked at Finn as he babbled in his own little language while sitting on his grandmother's lap.

"I think they love each other, " Greg's grandmother Greta said as she watched the two babies.

"I think so," Jillian said. She bounced Finn on her knee and the baby boy's giggles filled the room.

Nick watched Finn with his family and friends. The baby boy's smile lit up Nick's life. Finn turned and gave his father a big smile. "Dada!" Finn said as he reached for Nick.

"Hey," Nick said as he held his son. "You telling Greta about your party?"

"Dada da dada dada da!" Finn said with a big smile. Everyone laughed softly at the sweet boy.

"Uncle Nicky, I think Finn had a great party," Jackson said.

"Yeah," Nick said. He smiled as Finn rested his head on his shoulder.

"Looks like somebody needs a nap," Roger said. He smiled as his grandson shook his head no.

Nick smiled at Finn. "I think you need to rest so you can play with your toys later." He smiled as Finn shook his head again. Nick excused himself and carried Finn to his bedroom.

Finn shook his head no, but gave a soft yawn. Nick gently kissed Finn's head as he laid him on his bed. "You had a pretty good day, huh?" Nick asked his son.

"Da," Finn said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

Nick couldn't stop smiling as he watched his son drift off to sleep. With everything that happened in the last year, Nick wouldn't trade any moment with Finn for the world. He said a silent "thank you" to Julie for giving him their son. Even though he would always wish Julie were alive and they were raising their son together, Nick would always be grateful Julie kept Finn safe. And he knew in his heart that Julie loved him and their child.

Finn smiled in his sleep and Nick smiled warmly. He felt more love than he ever thought possible just watching his baby boy.

"I love you, Finney," Nick said softly. "Happy birthday."

**The End**


End file.
